You're Moving In
by LIttlE.DrUnk.NiNJy
Summary: After a painfully clumsy morning, Harvey decides Mike is incapable of surviving another minute without adult supervision. No matter what he says, offers or does, he is moving in.  Est. Relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits!**

**This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time! (I'm talking since Columbus sailed the ocean blue, long time!) So, if there's something wrong tell me, please. Don't hesitate to constructively criticize! Also this is my first slash :P...i know shocking! So...enough stalling. **

**I forgot to mention that this was all written for a prompt on the suitsmeme :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Mike awoke to the incessant blare of his alarm clock. It was time to force his body from the warm cocoon he slept in and try to get to work on time. He was sure if he was late one more day Harvey would actually fire him, then proceed to throwing him out of his office window…<p>

So, he dragged his body out from under the covers. Grumbling to himself about how he managed to wrap the sheets around himself and away from the other person, who was now glaring at him angrily. "You know, if you didn't _need_ to encase yourself in _my _sheets, while sleeping in _my_ bed, you wouldn't have to struggle every morning simply getting out of bed." Harvey growled, clearly annoyed with Mike's antics. Mike had managed to get his upper body off the bed and a single leg, which he was wobbling on and flailing his arms to maintain balance. But, physics had other plans for poor Mike, who slipped on a random sock and slid backwards, his arm slamming against the bedside table and hitting the hardwood floor with a painful thud. With a leg still tangled in Harvey's dense sheets and the other under the bed, Mike groaned and Harvey peeked over the edge with a bemused expression. "Oh. Thanks, Harvey, I'm just _fine_. No, I haven't broken my spine in half nor is my arm bleeding profusely!" Mike glared at Harvey through the stinging pain.

"You are not bleeding and if your spine was actually broken, and it isn't, you wouldn't be whining right now." Harvey sighed, rolling off the bed to stand over his clumsy associate. "Get up before we're late. You're fine."

Mike groaned in response, clearly not wanting to go to work feeling bruised. "Carry me?" He pouted, big blue eyes shining with hope and lip quivering in emphasis of his plight.

Harvey rolled his eyes and nudged Mike with his foot to get him up, "No. Now, stop being a useless infant and get your lazy ass off the floor."

Mike glared at Harvey as he slowly pulled his leg out of the sheets and using Harvey as support to stand. Again, Harvey rolled his eyes and left the bedroom to prepare for the workday ahead. Mike stretched out his limbs to assure himself that nothing was broken; if anything he would only be sore and have minimal bruising. Happy he hadn't destroyed his body in an embarrassing duel against a cotton sheets and physics, he followed Harvey into the bathroom. He opened the faucet in the shower and began stripped away his pajamas in front of Harvey, who glanced at him after rinsing his mouth and chuckled at Mike's attempt at a seductive wink. Mike shrugged and sauntered into the shower, giving Harvey a look saying 'you-wish-you-could-have-this'. But, clearly Harvey wasn't in the mood for amazing morning shower sex. His loss.

Mike spent about twenty minutes in the shower, trying to adapt his brain to being awake after the attack from physics. Really, of all the theories teachers taught him in his high school physics class, they neglect to mention how deadly the sly fox could be in practice! Sighing and feeling relaxed he shut off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower his foot (the same devilish foot that slipped on a sock) glided across the sleek, polished tiles and for the second time that morning, Mike flailed his arms in a futile attempt to catch himself. A resounding thud, the clatter of a stainless steel wastebasket, and an unmanly yelp echoed around and out of the bathroom. In a flash Harvey was in the doorway, concern in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you this morning," He said angrily, carefully pulling Mike onto his feet and holding him by his shoulders. Mike felt as though someone smacked him behind his head with a bat. "Ugh…it's too early for this kind of abuse…" Mike murmured to himself and squinted his eyes at Harvey, "is that concern I see in your eyes! I must have brain damage if you've suddenly started caring…"

Harvey glared at him, suppressing the urge to smack the back of his head upon remembering the bathroom tiles already did it for him. Harvey led Mike back into the bedroom, watching carefully where Mike stepped. Where was the use in a broken associate?

He sat Mike on the edge of the bed, the sheets pushed away to avoid another ridiculous fall, and examined Mike's head. "Did you hit anything when you fell?" Harvey asked, Mike's head was bent forward to better examine him.

"Other than the tiles, just the trashcan and the wall," Mike replied casually, "I'm fine, Harvey, wipe the 'care' off your face. It's uncharacteristic and disturbing me emotionally." He pulled Harvey's hands away from his now bruised scalp. Harvey glared at him, though his eyes were still laced with concern.

"Whatever, kid, just don't pass out and die in the middle of the day from internal bleeding," he rubbed the back of Mike's head tenderly and kissed his forehead then said sternly, "and if you don't get dressed in the next ten seconds I'm letting you bike to work."

"And let me get hit by a bus?" Mike gasped dramatically.

Something flashed in Harvey's eyes for a moment, before Mike could question it he walked away. "You have ten minutes." Mike stared at him confused, shaking his head he began getting dressed.

* * *

><p><strong> The length of this is simply atrocious but it IS 2am and I start school tomorrow (i know, sleep comes second to everything else in my life). Sorry, for the length though, I'll try to update with a longer chapter :) <strong>

**Do write me an electronic letter of the reviewing variety! Even a 'hello' would be nice...it's late, I'm lonely and there's no Harvey Spector in my bed for company. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits. **

**I am a horrible author! I told you people I would update but I took like 2weeks or something! D: I'm so sorry. At least this one is like 1500 words. I can't really write super long chapters I'm sorry. I like to put it up in lovely pieces so it doesn't come out jumbled. I focus easier this way. But yeah...thank you everyone who reviewed! Especially those of you who continued a conversation with me, it just makes me happy is all. :)**

**Uhh...well I'm being a distraction unless you don't read these then I'm not. On a final (but not final note), is anyone who is reading this from Malaysia? Or any country not in North America or Europe? Just curious :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>You're Moving In<p>

Ch. 2

Mike, moving at relatively the speed of light, threw on his suit and paced toward the door, hoping Harvey was there. Stopping suddenly as he caught his reflection in the full length mirror; his suit jacket had faint creases running along the front toward the back, the elbows were rumpled and his shirt looked as if he picked it up off the floor after leaving it to fester for two weeks. His pants seemed to have been spared of this crinkled appearance, in exception of an unidentifiable, red stain, above the knee. Harvey would not be happy with him. He rolled his eyes at Harvey's constant need to appear perfect – even in bed.

They have been dating for at least seven months – not that he's counting – and Mike still had the lingering thought that this was not a serious relationship. He understood Harvey was not affectionate or willing to express his love, leaving him unsure of where his place was in Harvey's heart. It wasn't an exclusively sexual relationship, but it would be nice know he is loved at least. It didn't help that it wasn't largely public.

Maybe Mike was simply accustomed to his significant other enjoying his kisses and hugs without precedent. But, one could never be sure when dealing with Harvey; no one ever knew what he was thinking and even after these seven long, surreal months Mike certainly was far from knowing. It had been a difficult journey fighting, prying, and coaxing his way through the thick wall Harvey maintained. And even when Mike managed to glimpse at Harvey's emotional side, it was brief and followed by an offhanded comment to shift the direction of the conversation.

Tossing his skinny tie around his collar he began tying it, while doing so he sighed, "at least he doesn't abuse me…right?" He asked his reflection then quirking a brow at it as if he'd gone crazy for even attempting a conversation with himself, again. Once his tie was straightened he tried to flatten his hair, after ten seconds of fighting a defiant tuft he conceded defeat and turned away from the mirror with a silent groan, now feeling the pain from his early morning escapade.

Mike trudged out of the bedroom, fatigue and sore all over, and into the living room. Upon entering, he saw Harvey sitting near the kitchen island, a placid expression whilst sipping his coffee. Mike raised his brows at him in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend Harvey's ability to be so composed, especially after the inscrutable look in his eyes – or rather the concern he wanted to believe was there – over Mike's fall in the bathroom. Harvey placed his mug on the counter asking, "Are you done or do you want to fall out the window first?" He made a gesture at the glass walls, standing from the stool. "Ha ha…asshole," Mike replied in a murmur. "And what happened to your clothes," disdain for his clothing clear in his tone, "you'd better have an extra suit at the office, because I can't have my associate looking that _this_." Mike frowned, glaring at him as Harvey picked up his briefcase as he walked to the front door and opened it allowing Mike to hurry through when Harvey saw the time.

When they got downstairs to the lobby, Mike could feel knots tingling in his back and soreness in his elbow. The fast paced walking, more of a jog on his part, was beginning to wear on his already beaten body. He could feel the bruises forming and the pain begin to inch across the parts he had hit while falling. But, through the growing weariness he soldiered on and hoped Harvey would not notice his face slightly scrunch in discomfort with each step. It would be a challenge getting through the workday. The two men entered the awaiting car in front of the building, Harvey nodded acknowledgment to Ray before getting in and Mike entered on the opposite side. Taking a quick glance at Harvey, he noticed the strange look had vanished from his eyes and was replaced by the strict, business Harvey. "Did you find anything for the Caldman case?" He asked distractedly, reading something on his sleek phone. This was the Harvey Mike had grown to dislike, almost hate, and admire all at once; it as the side of him that made Mike feel like a tool to be used at his whim, rather than his lover or associate. "Uh…yeah, it's at my cubicle. I'll get it to you as soon as we're in the office," He replied, bemused.

A few silent seconds passed when Mike had an odd, but amusing, idea come to mind. He inched close to Harvey until he was resting his chin on the older man's shoulder. Mike's lips were an inch away from Harvey's ear, his breath tickling the outer shell. He didn't react to Mike's actions, opting to turn to him inquisitively. "What? You denied me in the shower, so I thought you would find me irresistible in the backseat of a car." His voice audible between wiggled his brow as Harvey persisted to stare in confusion and slight amusement. "Did you think any car would work? Or did you want this one specifically?" Harvey whispered in reply, deciding to take part in Mike's silly game.

"Any car would've done, I think I'm incredibly sexy in a car." He winked with a playful smile.

"_I_ think those falls gave you brain damage."

"You're sexy when you think." Again winking and making a ridiculous kissy face.

Harvey paused for a moment; he had no clue where this was coming from and why. There was a good chance Mike really did hurt himself, but part of him was sure Mike was being his typical, immature self. "Are you done trying to seduce me this morning? Because if you are," he paused, facing Mike directly, their eyes locked. Mike could feel his hot breath on his lips and warmth from his body leaning close to his. Mike's cheeks flushed as Harvey smirked, "it's not working." He said in barely a whisper, his lips ghosting over Mike's sending a shiver down his spine. As Mike was about to close the gap, Harvey pulled away and moved to open the door. The car had stopped and Harvey was already getting out. Mike hesitated for a moment, confused as to what just happened. Harvey was really screwing with his head today; this is why he never liked clever people.

Mike caught up with Harvey at the door, feeling a tinge of betrayal. "I hate you." He said bluntly, giving Harvey his best glare. "No you don't. You hate losing to me." Harvey replied, a smug twinkle in his eyes.

"And you don't, Mr. I-Always-Win?" They stood waiting for the elevator now and Harvey was still smiling.

"That's just it Mike, I _always _win," Mike rolled his eyes; he walked straight into that. The elevator doors opened, both men stepped in and waited again for their floor. "I don't see why you cannot seem to grasp that idea."

"Because, Harvey, I don't mess with people like _that_. That's just wrong; immoral!" Mike stated histrionically.

"Mike don't be childish." He replied curtly walking out of the elevator and toward his office, again, leaving Mike to trail behind in his wake. Mike frowned at Harvey and, sure the older lawyer wasn't watching, stuck his tongue out at him – childishly. "I saw that! Stop being an idiot and bring me my files!" Harvey scolded him, not once glancing at him. Though Mike could feel the icy glare he would cast him, his tone exposed it all.

Mike made a beeline to his cubicle, ignoring the jealous and hateful looks from other associates. Picking up the files, he quickly walked to Harvey's office. He slowed when he reached Donna's cubicle, sending her a warm smile – which she seemingly ignored but returned with a wink. He entered Harvey's office, but then he didn't.

Rather he felt his hand on the handle, he had pulled it open but instead felt his face press against cold, hard (very hard) glass then tumbling backward onto the floor, landing on his back slightly. His eyes were shut tight with his hands covering them, he knew his face was probably a bright red because his skin felt warm. "Mike…do you understand basic doorway construction or how to even open a door?" Harvey's voice said quietly. He was upset with him, why wouldn't he be? Mike had managed to almost destroy his body for the third time in a few short hours. It wasn't even past ten in the morning!

"Yes. I do." Mike murmured feeling embarrassed. "Did anyone else see?"

"No one important, just Harold." Mike gave a slight nod feeling much better about himself. He slowly stood, looking down at the floor still embarrassed. "Stop that." Harvey said sternly, clearly offended by Mike's abashed pout. Donna chuckled to herself, knowing Harvey could never stay mad at the kid when he looked like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for second chapters! :D Are you guys glad I ended there? Did you want it to be longer? More detailed? More dialogue? TELL ME! I mean most of you enjoy the humor and the silliness, but I do want to know if there's anything I can improve on. Again, it's been a while people...since Jamestown was founded...<strong>

**Well I have homework to do, I ignored it to finish this and update! I'm gonna tell myself that if I do all my homework tonight I'll find a Harvey in my bed and a Donna somewhere. Oh! What about a Pocket Donna? Or Pocket Harvey? HELL a Pocket Anyone from Suits! Even Gregory, everyone enjoys his papery scent. **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
